onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
"Gang" Bege's Oh My Family
"Gang" Bege's Oh My Family is the twenty-fourth Cover Story created as a side story on the title pages of each One Piece chapter. The story is set after the Whole Cake Island Arc, as the Fire Tank Pirates were seen to sail safely on the open seas, and parallel to the Levely Arc, as it was stated to still be ongoing, and King Riku Doldo III was said to be away from Dressrosa. Summary After escaping from Totto Land, the Fire Tank Pirates head out toward their next quest: reuniting Chiffon with her twin sister, Lola. First, they steal an enemy ship and head toward Thriller Bark. However, they cannot cross the Red Line because Marines are guarding for the Levely, so they dock at Dressrosa to pick up supplies. Upon landing at Dressrosa's West Port, they defeat two Marine soldiers and encounter a guitarist who mistakes Chiffon for Lola and greets her for finding a husband. After learning they are actually sisters, the guitarist informs them that Lola was in Dressrosa just some days before. The crew decides to enter the city, which still exhibits the remains of the destruction caused during the events of the Dressrosa Arc, including the ground scarred by Doflamingo's Torikago. Disguised, they start to look and ask for Lola among the citizens, until Vito finds several men collapsed to the ground due to a vacuum-kissing spree by Kyuin. Meanwhile, the Germs Pirates attack Dressrosa, spreading their "Kiss-Kiss Germ" among the citizens, while its king is away, until the Fire Tank Pirates defeated the said crew. Chiffon got captured by the Marines and Gotti chases after her but is beaten up by her captors. Later, Bege and Vito were under attacked by the citizens who were infected by the "Kiss-Kiss Germ". Gotti got back up and went after Chiffon once again. Chapter Titles #"A Successful Escape." (Chapter 948) #"I want to reunite with my twin sister Lola!" (Chapter 950) #"My wife's wish is my wish!" (Chapter 952) #"Time to hijack the enemy's ship! Off to Thriller Bark!" (Chapter 953) #"They cannot pass over the Red Line because of the ongoing Levely!" (Chapter 954) #"Let's pick up supplies on that island!" (Chapter 955) #"Hey! If it isn't Lola! So you really managed to find a husband!!" (Chapter 956) #"So you're sisters?! Lola was in Dressrosa days ago!" (Chapter 958) #"Entering the battle scarred Dressrosa!" (Chapter 959) #"The grand search for Lola!!" (Chapter 960) #"Were these people attacked?" (Chapter 961) #"We stumbled upon an intoxicated vacuum-kissing devil and her pursuers." (Chapter 962) #"The Germs Pirates crew attacked the country while the king was away." (Chapter 963) #"We're going to infect all of you with the Kiss-Kiss Germ!!" (Chapter 964) #"Stop making a ruckus. You'll expose us." (Chapter 965) #"Chiffon gets caught while getting a haircut!" (Chapter 966) #"Save the boss's wife, Gotti!!" (Chapter 968) #"Gotti vs. Marines" (Chapter 969) #"Bege and Vito are immobilized" (Chapter 970) #"Keep going, Gotti! It's all up to you!!" (Chapter 971) Gallery Arc Navigation Site Navigation it:La famiglia di "Gang" Bege pl:Oh My Family "Ganga" Bege'a zh:「匪幫」培基的噢我的家人 ru:Семья «Гангстера» Бэджа Category:Cover Stories